


Ешь, люби, молись

by Cexmet



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Drama, F/M, False gods are false, Gen, Language: Russian, Religious Fanaticism, Self-Flagellation, Suicide, Tribunal - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три бога, одна истинная вера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ешь, люби, молись

1.

 

Все вокруг будто давит на него. Вуон чувствует себя испуганным, как ребенок, который впервые вышел за порог родительского дома – неровные стены, металлические, как в двемерской крепости, кажется, гудят от наполняющей их магии, чистой, как сама смерть, до них хочется дотрагиваться снова и снова, и Вуон едва удерживается от этих прикосновений. Теплый свет Заводного Города тоже напоминает свет, до сих пор наполняющий залы некоторых двемерских городов – не голубоватое и мертвое магическое сияние, а желтое, похожее на солнечное, будто в каждой из раскаленных проволок, спрятанных за стеклами, теплится крошечная звезда.  
Глядя на великолепие пустых залов, Вуон ощущает свое ничтожество перед лицом Альмасиви, мудростью и знанием, которые ему не постичь никогда. Он еще молод, скорее юноша, чем мужчина, но все же ему было отправлено послание из Заводного Города, много лет уже не принимавшего в свои стены никого, даже самых прославленных колдунов. Прибыв сюда, почти к самой границе с Чернотопьем, Вуон нашел двери открытыми, и не без опаски вошел в святилище, кажущееся беззащитным – но оно охраняется лучше всех имперских фортов или смертного одра короля Ллетана.  
В Заводном Городе нет меров или людей, нет даже рабов, но он вовсе не пуст, Вуон сначала принимает его обитателей за животных, пришедших с болот Чернотопья, но потом понимает – нет, они – нечто вроде легендарных рукотворных чудовищ, те существа, что созданы искусством Сота Сила. Круглоглазые, с бледной кожей и металлическими ногами, они беззвучно следят за Вуоном, вытягивая свои длинные морщинистые шеи, а тот, не страшась их, следует по коридорам, наклонным подъемам и спускам, соединяющим этажи, как в Вивеке, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы нащупать путь заклинанием ясновиденья. Ему доводилось слышать от бывавших здесь разговоры о длинных переходах и причудливых огромных залах Заводного Города, но одно дело – чужая речь, и другое – собственный взгляд. Вуон даже не пытается запомнить пройденного пути, и в голове у него на миг складывается из мелочей мысль, отчетливая, острая, как лезвие лекарского ножа: если он не сможет выйти отсюда, то не пожалеет об этом – здесь он мог бы умереть без сожалений, без малейших сомнений, как святой мученик Рорис в руках аргонианских мастеров пыток.  
Заклинание ясновиденья тоже сотворено самим Сота Силом, и оно приводит Вуона к нему, в исполинский зал, укрытый сияющим куполом, будто вывернутая радужкой вниз половина гигантского глаза. Снова робея, как в день, когда впервые попытался сотворить заклинание, Вуон медленно приближается к величественной фигуре в центре зала – в спину ему жадно, голодно смотрят десятки пар глаз зверей-прислужников Сота Сила, жмущихся у стен, как тени. Вуон был прежде и в Высоком Соборе, где проводит свои дни благая Альмалексия, и во Дворце Вивека, перед лицом Бога-Поэта, слагающего бессчетные песни о величии самих Альмасиви и славящего их народа, но Сота Сил, покровитель чародеев и ремесленников, тот единственный, кому Вуон действительно возносил молитвы, оставался для него недоступным, тайным – но теперь он стоит так близко, что может коснуться его простых серых одежд.  
Сота Сил, увлеченный свой работой, склоняется ближе к невысокому столу, даже не замечает Вуона, и тот стоит молча – миг, другой, он мог бы отсчитывать время по отзвукам магических машин Заводного Города, – а потом негромко кашляет в кулак, как делал это еще мальчишкой, привлекая к себе внимание наставников из Гильдии, и только тогда Сота Сил оборачивается. Вуон смотрит на него с удивлением и любопытством – тот не выглядит похожим на величественных Вивека и Альмалексию, скорее напоминая одного из ученых Телванни – не советников и их прислужников, а тех, кто запирается в велотийских башнях, хороня себя в них заживо, и проводит дни в поисках истин, которых прежде никто не видел, заклинаний, которых прежде никто не творил. Сота Сил – действительно тот, кто мог слышать его молитвы.  
– Вы призвали меня сюда, – говорит Вуон, и Сота Сил смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Глаза самого Сота Сила – кимерские, коричневые радужки и желтоватые белки, какие бывают и у альтмеров, но разрез другой; Вуон пытается все запомнить как можно тщательнее, будто отпечатывает в своем рассудке, в своей памяти.  
– Верно, я звал тебя, и ты пришел ко мне, – Сота Сил поворачивает руки ладонями вверх в приветственном жесте, и десятки его тварей обступают его, будто верные служители культа Трибунала.  
Вуон тоже склоняется, не становясь на колени, но опуская голову ниже, чем опустил бы перед императором Сиродила или даже герцогом Дреном. Сота Сил подходит к нему ближе и кладет руку на плечо, без слов приказывая подняться – Вуон подчиняется, охотно, чувствуя себя так, будто всю жизнь ждал именно этого момента. Свет гладит золотую кимерскую кожу Сота Сила.  
– Приветствую тебя, молодой чародей, – на миг Вуону мерещится насмешка в его голосе, но, потом, отогнав сомнения, он снова смотрит Сота Силу в глаза, будто пытаясь прочитать его мысли. – Рад видеть тебя в своем городе.  
– Почему именно меня? – его голос отскакивает от пола, будто хаджитский мяч для игры.  
– Потому что ты умен и талантлив, – Сота Сил говорит, почти не делая пауз между словами, отвыкший от разговоров, он, кажется, едва не путает слова, но Вуон вслушивается в каждое, будто все они ценны не только спутанные смыслом, но и сами по себе, как шестеренки двемерского механизма, за которые платят немалые деньги, даже если невозможно сказать, где они должны встать, чтобы привести в движение сломанное устройство. – Потому что мне нужен тот, кто принесет всему Морровинду знание о новой магии, которую я творю. Позволь, я покажу.  
Он берет Вуона за руку, как ребенка, не умеющего еще ходить, и подводит к столу, за которым работал миг назад. Каменная столешница испещрена царапинами, оставленными лезвиями разложенных на ней ножей и пил, покрыта замытыми следами крови, и в центре ее распято крошечное существо, не больше скриба – оно пищит от боли, извивается, разрезанное почти надвое, но все еще живое, и Вуон не сразу понимает, что именно в нем кажется столь удивительным, но потом видит: внутри существа, в его плоти поблескивает металл, он – его часть, такая же, как тонкая кожица под панцирем или внутренности, выпадающие из широкого разреза на камень стола. Вуон не мог сказать точно, сотворено это отвратительное, и, в то же время удивительное существо силами магии, или же лишь изменено, но оно зачаровывает, будто сияние айлейдского колодца.  
Увидев огонь любопытства во взгляде Вуона, Сота Сил снова протягивает ему свою руку, на этот раз – будто предлагая взять ее, как берут за столом кусок хлеба, и, накрыв его пальцы своими, Вуон чувствует не живую плоть, а металл, в точности как тот, из которого строили свои машины двемеры. С едва заметной улыбкой Сота Сил тянется к нему и второй рукой, но Вуон невольно отстраняется, прежде, чем тот резким движением сдергивает перчатку, обнажая кисть – Вуон видит металлические пластины, похожие на латную рукавицу айлейдской работы, и миг спустя понимает, что кость и плоть Сота Сила скрыты под этим металлом, сплавлены с ним каким-то немыслимым чародейством.  
Отринув сомнения и благоговение, он склоняется ближе к руке Сота Сила, ощупывает ее, будто лапу диковинного зверя, и Сота Сил позволяет это, хотя в его улыбке есть оттенок снисходительности. Вуон не останавливается – прощупывая металл, он точно пытается разобрать его, как двемерскую головоломку, чтобы узнать, что прячется внутри.  
– Вот та магия, которую я хочу показать Морровинду – и всему Тамриэлю, я хочу, чтобы все чародеи увидели: плоть столь же доступна для магических изменений, как и металл или камень: мы можем зачаровывать мечи или драгоценности, значит, можем зачаровывать и самих себя. Перестраивать свои тела, меняться, как механизмы.  
Вуон молча распрямляется – он более не чувствует смущения, но по-прежнему удивлен: быть может, кто-то из магов сильнее и много опытнее, чем он сам, смог бы увидеть здесь больше, почувствовать больше. Сота Сил снова кладет руку ему на плечо.  
– Ты хочешь разделить со мной трапезу? – в выражении его лица нет ни единого оттенка эмоций, как и в интонации, и в ответ Вуон снова учтиво опускает голову в легком поклоне.  
Сота Сил знаком указывает ему следовать за ним, и Вуон послушно идет, не зная, что ответил бы, если бы решился ответить.  
Он думает о магии – простой и сложной, той, которую выдают за искусство, и той, которая больше похожа на ремесло: он и сам в свое время ставил опыты с особым зачарованием, наводил на простые медные кольца волшебство, способное впитывать души тех, кто их носит, не сразу все, как заклинание захвата при убийстве, но медленно, мгновение за мгновением, и, надевая зачарованные предметы на подопытных животных, Вуон видел, как за несколько дней души покидали тела, оставляя лишь трупы без следов повреждений. Он думает, что мог бы принять эту новую магию – но что-то в ней претит ему: эта кровь и плоть, густые жидкости, растекающиеся из-под ножа.  
Сота Сил опускается за стол, такой же, как тот, на котором растянут разрезанный острыми лезвиями скриб, и Вуон садится напротив него. Разделить еду с божеством – высшая точка любого паломничества, его кульминация: тысячи тысяч паломников отдали бы собственные души за возможность сесть напротив одного из Альмасиви, но Вуон не чувствует ни следа того восхищения, которое охватило его при входе в Заводной Город или прикосновении к сращенному с плотью металлу руки Сота Сила. Вуон разрезает темное мясо на тарелке, но не ест, пища, лежащая перед ним, скорее напоминает падаль, чем кушанье, достойное стола божества – сам Сота Сил также не ест, хотя перед ним и стоит тарелка, но она пуста, лишь припорошена тонкой пылью. Он, весь из величия и разума, не испытывает нужды в пище или воде, и дыхание не тревожит его ребер. Сота Сил более похож на изваяние, чем на живого или того, кто был когда-то живым, теперь Вуон видит это.  
Он представляет себе его руки изнутри, места, где плоть вросла в металл – быть может, живому это принесло бы мучительную боль, но тот, ток крови в чьих жилах медленнее приливов, волен не знать боли, когда она неугодна, он свободнее самой смерти, лишь собственное могущество сдерживает его – сдерживает от превращения в могущественное ничто, сияющее, как солнце в зените, подобное легендарному сердцу Лорхана.  
Отведя взгляд от Сота Сила, Вуон смотрит на идущую мимо стола тварь, похожую на уродливую многоножку, размером больше никс-гончей – в ее боку зияет дыра, сочащаяся белесой кровью, и Вуон видит внутри нее вплавленные в плоть шестерни, медленно поворачивающиеся при каждом шаге. Он отодвигает тарелку, глядя куда-то выше плеча Сота Сила, и вдруг все вокруг становится для него отчетливо отвратительным, он чувствует себя так, будто чья-то злая воля заперла его в гробнице с разлагающимися трупами и гневливыми духами, выползающими из гниющих тел – магия, которую предлагает ему Сота Сил, не выглядит совершенством, она нелепа и грязна, будто нордлингские чародейские трюки, оживляющие кости так, чтобы те пели, точно свистя на ветру, или подпрыгивали, как будто к ним привязали веревку.  
– Ты хочешь уйти? – голос Сота Сила звучит все так же ровно, Вуон тщетно пытается услышать в нем хотя бы и ничтожный намек на огорчение, но не слышит.  
– Да, – Вуон замирает, сказав это, и пытается найти в себе хотя бы ничтожный намек на смущение – но не может найти и его: то, что казалось ему столь пленительным и значимым, лопнуло, будто перезревший плод, и рассыпалось не теми семенами, из которых появляются ростки, а пустыми, бесплодными, годными лишь на то, чтобы обратиться в пыль.  
Молча Сота Сил поднимает руку, и на миг Вуон замирает, думая о том, что полумеханические твари могут наброситься на него по велению хозяина – но они сохраняют безразличие, точно такое же, как и у их творца.  
Следуя узкими коридорами, повторяя путь, который недавно еще казался ему таким прекрасным, Вуон путается в собственных мыслях, точно в паутине: в тварях Сота Сила он видит нечто притягательное, очаровательное – и все же Вуон уверен, что мог бы совершить нечто более великое, значимое, более подлинное. Альмасиви даруют им свое благословение, но Вуон знает, чувствует, что скоро все изменится, и потому он не видит ничего порочного в желании сравниться с ними – как двемеры не знали стеснения, возводя свой могущественный Нумидиум, чтобы позлить высокомерных Аэдра.  
Мир полон чародейства, и оно готово подчиниться любому, кто захочет его обуздать. Вуон готов принести любую жертву ради того, чтобы прикоснуться к чистой магии, принять ее и пропустить сквозь себя, как швея пропускает нить сквозь угольное ушко.  
Он думает о новой магии, той, о которой говорил Сота Сил, но видит не мертвые механизмы и полумертвые куски плоти с подергивающимися внутри шестернями и цепями – о, нет, Вуон представляет себе нечто иное: города и машины из чистой магии, энергии душ, той самой, что держит невредимой границу между Мундусом и Обливионом, той, которая сама по своей природе и есть Этериус. Если энергию душ в зачарованиях, как и энергию магии – которая тянется из души чародея, слагающего заклинание, – можно обратить в тепло и пар, которые приводят в движение двемерские механизмы, значит можно использовать и их, просто, не изменяя, только подчиняя себе, как когда-то подчинили воду и огонь.  
Вуон прижимается спиной к закрывшимся, закрывшимся навсегда дверям Заводного Города, и кожей слышит, как внутри закрываются засовы, останавливаются шестерни и валы, но теперь это ничуть не тревожит Вуона.

 

2.

Прежде чем начать, Салас складывает свою одежду на полу, аккуратно, неспешно, будто выполняя некий священный ритуал – это действительно ритуал, и он священен для Саласа Валора, как песнопения во славу благой Альмалексии.  
Вытянувшись во весь рост, он делает глубокий вдох, разводя плечи – Салас знает, что силен и хорошо собой все так же, как когда принес клятву служения своей госпоже, если бы он захотел, то смог найти себе новую возлюбленную – это было бы легко, легче, чем купить стакан маита; он помнит, каково это – чувствовать на себе взгляды женщин, любопытные или грязные, они смотрели на него, когда Салас покидал стены Храма, сняв доспехи Руки, проходил улицами Годсрича или заказывал выпивку в «Крылатом гуаре» – но теперь он больше не выходит из храмового района, у него нет ни выходных дней, ни отпускных, какие берут ординаторы – он не нуждается в свободных днях или лишних часах сна – только свет госпожи Альмалексии несет ему успокоение.  
Нес прежде – но теперь будто погас, и Салас сходит с ума, отрезанный от него, страдает, будто под кожей у него горит огонь.  
Он берет плеть с низкой тумбы, и, стиснув челюсти, наносит первый удар, обжигающий, будто пламя. И сразу после – второй, и третий, они рассекают кожу, поверх старых отметин, но Салас не останавливается, продолжая бичевать себя, до тех пор, пока сжимающие плеть пальцы не начинают зудеть, будто наполняясь изнутри жалящими насекомыми. Тогда он останавливается на миг, и снова глубоко вдыхает, чтобы вспомнить всю ту любовь, которая оживляла его каждый день, как солнце или дождь оживляют цветы.  
– Почему ты больше не любишь меня? – тихо спрашивает Салас, представляя себе стоящую перед собой Альмалексию, и голос его звучит по-детски тихо, но вопрос режет его сердце, острый, как нож.  
Салас Валор чувствует себя потерянным – Рука Альмалексии, он чувствует себя бессильным. Раньше она снилась ему, Альмалексия – она прижимала его к своей груди, обнимала, но не так, как обняла бы обычная женщина, а с особой страстью, быть может, доступной лишь тем, кто равен богам, и все же наделен плотью, подобной плоти смертных. И после объятий они сливались в любовной страсти: Альмалексия в его снах не была ни строптивой, ни тем более – покорной, нет, она овладевала Саласом, как делает это мужчина, и он задыхался в ее объятьях, чувствуя, как она проникает в его тело – сначала Альмалексия ласкала его, целовала и гладила, вела себя нежно, но потом становилась грубой, почти жестокой – всякий раз неожиданно, хоть он и знал, что это случится, но все же успевал вздрогнуть, удивленный, пораженный и еще более вожделеющий ее. Все тело Саласа впитывало ее: ее укусы, ее удары, ее свет. И теперь все это ушло.  
Когда он видит Альмалексию наяву, она будто отделена от него тончайшим барьером, похожим на Призрачный Предел, она недоступна, холодна, не так, как прежде, когда ее голос шептал паломникам: приди ко мне, дитя мое, искупайся в свете моей милости. Всякий раз, слыша ее шепот, Салас вздрагивал всем телом, будто мальчишка, впервые увидевший женское тело, пленительное и загадочное, полностью обнаженным.  
Он давно забыл всех тех женщин, что видел и встречал в юности, и теперь думает, что Альмалексия воистину была первой после матери женщиной, чью наготу встретил его взгляд – едва прикрытые тончайшей тканью соски Альмалексии, ее груди, небольшие, но кажущиеся разом упругими и тяжелыми, будто просящиеся в ладонь, и изрисованные тончайшей сетью темной татуировки бедра кажутся Саласу прекраснее всего на свете, но его благоговение перед величием Альмалексии не позволяет ему думать о непристойных вещах, пока она рядом. Вся ее красота для него – священна.  
Салас ударяет себя снова, уже чуть иначе, умело отведя руку, задевает бок и живот, а потом – пытается точно так же ударить и с другой стороны, рассечь и правый бок как левый, но не может, получается слишком слабо, плеть скользит по коже, не рассекая ее, и собственная слабость приводит Саласа в ярость. Он опять хлещет себя по плечам, с неистовством, растущим от движения к движению, как яростная снежная лавина, сходящая со скайримских гор.  
Боль есть величайший дар богов, когда-либо данный смертным.  
«Литургия пристрастия к боли», вот откуда эти строки. Он читал эту книгу, запрещенную, опасную, запомнил каждое ее слово, как если бы прожил все их собственной кожей – потому что сам он сам такой же, любящий боль так сильно, как невозможно любить ни одно наслаждение. В боли есть истина, высокая и священная.  
Пытаясь перебить воспоминания о запретной книге, в мыслях своих Салас начинает петь простой гимн, короткий, односложный, будто строчка детского стишка – именно он когда-то привел его сюда, в Высокий Собор, именно из-за него Салас захотел служить Трибуналу. Он повторяет снова и снова: Альмасиви любят тебя, Альмасиви любят тебя. И на миг эти слова снова перестают быть для него пустыми, оживают.  
Хлестко обдирая кожу у самого основания шеи, он представляет себе, что это руки Альмалексии сжимают плеть, и замирает, когда новый удар рассекает кожу на спине – она такая темная, уродливая, серая проклятая кожа недостойного данмера. Хотел бы он быть кимером, как сама Альмалексия или как мудрый Сота Сил – но нет, он – данмер, серо-зеленый, будто никс-гончая, меняющая панцирь по весне.  
Опустив руку с плетью, он обхватывает пальцами уже наполовину вставший, налившийся кровью член и начинает ласкать себя – сначала медленно, нежно, он проводит большим пальцем по головке, и замирает на миг, а потом, перехватив удобнее плеть, Салас стискивает той же рукой свой член у основания так, чтобы не кончать как можно дольше, задержать собственное тело и растянуть это состояние, в котором наслаждение сливается с болью столь тесно, что никто не смог бы разделить их. Но миг спустя он разжимает пальцы, движения другой руки становятся все быстрее и быстрее, и Салас, чуть подавшись вперед, изливает семя себе в руку и вытирает ее о живот. Стиснув сильнее влажными от пота пальцами рукоятку плети, он ударяет себя снова, по плечам, резко, будто неожиданно для самого себя. 

Закрыв глаза, он видит перед собой ее, Альмалексию, стоящую так близко, что можно дотронуться пальцами – до груди, до живота, до тесно сведенных вместе бедер, и Салас Валор видит, что теперь все иначе: Альмалексия, стоящая перед его глазами, выглядит окровавленной, как древняя Боэтия, и точно так же сжимает руками оружие – стекающая кровь ее единственное одеяние и единственное украшение, но нагая она прекраснее всех разряженных смертных королев, чьи лица и тела истлеют еще прежде смерти: легендами воспетая Барензия стала старухой, а красота Альмалексии лишь сияет ярче день ото дня. Видение становится отчетливее, и Саласу кажется, что капли крови с ее кожи долетают до него, но потом он понимает: это его собственная кровь в зудящих свежих ранах.  
Сейчас, в этот миг, Альмалексия близка к нему, и если бы она приказала ему поднять руку на невинного, то Салас сделал бы это, не задумавшись, не остановившись ни на миг, просто потому, что ее слово для него дороже любого закона. Он – из тех, кто, однажды присягнув на верность, не отвернется от нее никогда, даже теперь.  
Но, вслушиваясь в разговоры, наполняющие Морнхолд, Салас боится, что его верность просто пропадет, затеряется, ускользнет из рук Альмалексии, будто мелкая монета сквозь пальцы богача. Храм всегда полон слухов и разговоров, точно так же как рынок или дворец короля, но на этот раз слухи действительно волнуют Саласа, беспокоят его, как беспокоил бы печальный взгляд у целителя, который должен был бы сообщить радостную весть об излечении от долгой болезни. Говорят, что сам лорд Неревар вернулся в Морровинд, в новом теле, но с прежней, могучей душой, которую так любила госпожа Альмалексия – и всякая мысль о том, что это возможно, ранит сердце Саласа, будто острейший меч, пробивает насквозь, как арбалетный болт.  
Рано или поздно Нереварин прибудет в Морнхолд, и Салас Валор представляет себе, как тот войдет в Высокую Капеллу, чтобы приветствовать Альмалексию – и тогда сам Салас вынужден будет навсегда отступить из царства отблесков света – в вечную тень, которую никто не тревожит. Он ни в чем не может сравниться с Нереварином – с возрожденным лордом Нереваром, ни душой своей, ни духом, ни даже воинским умением. Он – лишь смертный, из простой плоти, обтянутой кожей, которая не стоит даже того, чтоб быть пущенной на сапоги, и когда Салас умрет, его тело сожгут – а Нереварин будет жить вечно. Он представляется Саласу кимером, таким же, каким был Неревар: золотокожим, золотоглазым, достойным стоять подле Альмалексии, а не там, куда едва дотягиваются отблески ее сияния.  
Салас ударяет себя еще раз, и на него накатывают новые мысли, еще более тяжелые, сложенные из старых, как новый дом, построенный из обломков разрушенного, и он снова и снова присматривается к ним, вертит их перед собой, как ребенок, пытающийся разгадать загадку, вертит страницу, на которой та записана. Альмалексия больше не любит его – вот о чем думает Салас Валор – и Альмасиви больше не любят данмерский народ, они отвернулись, закрылись в своих дворцах, забыли о тех, кто возносит им свои молитвы – на миг эта мысль становится для него единственной правдой, Салас живет ей, дышит ей, будто воздухом. А потом он понимает и чувствует другое – если Альмасиви больше не любят данмерский народ, то как сам Салом может чувствовать с ним нечто, кроме ненависти? Они огорчили Альмалексию, заставили отвернуться от себя – мерзкие, недостойные серокожие, проклятые своей гневливой Азурой. Салас путается в собственных мыслях, снова и снова ударяя себя, до тех пор, пока к зуду в пальцах не прибавляется ноющая боль в натруженных запястьях – он так же силен, как в юности, но устает быстрее, только Альмасиви вечно молоды.  
Капли густой крови, смешанной с сукровицей, медленно ползут по его исхлестанным плечам, животу и бедрам. Опустив руки, Салос снова закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к самому себе, к наполняющим его тело отзвукам ослепительного сияния благой Альмалексии.

 

3.

Архиканонник Сариони улыбается, передавая Брерэйн оконченную рукопись – она никогда не будет передана издателям, никогда не будет напечатана. Архиканонник запечатывает книгу, чтобы навсегда сохранить ее закрытой – никто не прочтет его труд, предназначенный божествам, а не смертным.  
Альмасиви ушли, но жизнь продолжается даже для тех, кто служил им всю жизнь – пел гимны в их славу, проводил службы, нес другим свет учения благой Альмалексии, Мудрого Сота Сила, поэта Вивека. Сариони помнит мертвое тело Вивека, которое нашел, войдя в его дворец – Вивек был мертв уже несколько суток, начал разлагаться, светлая половина его тела потемнела, став неотличимой от темной, данмерской, лицо было облеплено мухами, и, согнав их, Сариони увидел рану на левом виске – череп был разбит, в мозгу копошились личинки, они же заполняли пустые глазницы, и рот: Бог-поэт превратился в обычный труп. Сариони думает, что то же самое произошло и с Альмалекскией, и с Сота Силом, закрытые двери Заводного Города хранят тайну, похожую на тайну закрытых дверей Дворца Вивека.  
Всякий раз, закрывая глаза, Толер видит перед собой Вивека: половина лица – золотая, как у кимера, половина – серая, как у данмера, он был более, чем прочие Альмасиви, близок к народу, который хранил своей милостью, но, все же, покинул его. Именно поэтому, окончив писание об Альмасиви, которое творил всю жизнь, Толер Сариони решает убить себя, уйти вслед за Вивеком – служитель вслед за оставившим его богом.  
Он, открыв собственным ключом двери Дворца, входит и смотрит в пустоту перед собой, будто пытаясь увидеть в ней Вивека. На миг Толера снова охватывают сомнения, но, откинув их, он вытаскивает из кармана острое лезвие, снимает одежду и оставляет ее у входа, а потом проводит лезвием по своему лицу, кровь медленно стекает по пальцам, по щекам, по подобородку, и Толер не чувствует боли, только онемение, как будто всю кожу прошило заклинание паралича, или как если бы он выпил притупляющее боль зелье – но это не так, от боли его удерживает только вера.  
Кожа сползает с него легко, как с мертвого животного, Толер тянет ее, нетерпеливый, как ребенок, и только тогда чувствует боль. Он медленно снимает кожу точно так же, как снял одежду, и кладет ее на пол, у стены, там, где она не будет мешать, где ее не заметят, когда найдут его. Наполовину серый, как данмер, наполовину нагой, он идет к треугольному алтарю и ложится на него. Прикосновение к чуть неровному камню обжигает, будто огонь.  
Опустившись на алтарь, над которым парил Вивек, Толер Сариони, архиканонник храма Трибунала, патриарх Вварденфелла, складывает руки на груди и ждет смерти – теперь он ощущает только покой, внутри и снаружи. Первые мухи уже садятся ему на лицо, ползают по голой плоти, потом – по коже, ощупывая его лапками, будто пытаясь запомнить, как он выглядит, но Толер не прогоняет их: скоро, совсем скоро он станет их пищей.  
Смерть входит в него, как клинок под ребра, и с последним вздохом Толер Сариони начинается биться, будто рыба, попавшая в сеть, потому, что к нему не приходит откровения, он не становится равным Вивеку в последний миг жизни, как втайне того хотел – но становится равным в смерти. Его сердце останавливается не от истечения крови, а от боли, которую сам он даже не замечал – старое ветхое сердца служителя обветшавшей веры.  
Брерэйн Ралоран находит его – лежащего на теплом полу, залитом светом, мертвого, как сухие ветки: кровь расплылась под его спиной, накрывая собой следы другой, уже смытой крови. Однажды сюда вошел тот, кто назвался Нереварином – и он забрал себе сначала душу Вивека, а теперь и душу архиканонника, вот о чем она думает.  
Выйдя из дворца, Брерэйн ровным шагом подходит к стоящим у моста младшим прислужникам храма и тихо рассказывает им обо всем: во дворце нет Вивека, только архиканонник, он лежит там на полу, и он мертв. Дилено Ллоран спешит во дворец, желая увидеть, что Брерэйн солгала или ошиблась, но та знает, что не ошиблась. Она идет в библиотеку, будто сквозь сон – ей почему-то кажется, что она давно уже предчувствовала нечто подобное, хотя настоящие предчувствия бывают только в легендах, им не место в той жизни, которая течет как река, и никто не может двигаться по течению вверх, лишь вниз. Но Брерэйн давно уже ждала какого-то знака, и теперь увидела его – не такой, как ждала, но подходящий. Она собирает свои вещи – кошель с несколькими монетами, дорожную мантию без вышивки, потемневшее от времени кольцо, запечатанную книгу архиканонника – как символ своей веры, не в Трибунал, но в тех, кто ему служил, и покидает Вивек, никому не говоря ни слова.  
Несколько дней спустя, уже в Монрхолде, закрывшись в номере «Крылатого гуара», Брерэйн Ралоран ломает печать, чтобы узнать, что прячется в книге архиканонника, будто надеется разгадать его смерть. Она перелистывает страницу за страницей, всматривается в них – когда-то они были исписаны, на них были слова, их следы еще заметны, но ни одного не уцелело, Сариони уничтожил их все, смыл, счистил, срезал, как собственную кожу. Его книга предназначена для божеств, не для смертных.  
Брерэйн смеется, долго, громко, до слез, никак не может остановиться, и, только прижавшись к стене, чувствуя сквозь тонкую ткань одежды ее прохладу, наконец, успокаивается. В «Крылатом гуаре» нет камина, и Брерэйн не может сжечь книгу, поэтому выходит из таверны, несмотря на поздний час, и медленно направляется к квадратному люку, ведущему в канализацию, чтобы бросить книгу туда, к нечистотам и сточным водам – может быть, она затеряется, может быть, кто-нибудь найдет ее, но к тому моменту уже нельзя будет точно сказать, были ли когда-нибудь слова на ее страницах, или они, сшитые простой нитью, но укрытые под дорогой обложкой, всегда были пусты.  
Прежде чем вернуться в «Крылатого гуара», Брерэйн, запрокинув голову, смотрит на небо, и думает о том, что, может быть, однажды такой же станет и история об Альмасиви: были они или нет, но теперь исчезли навсегда.


End file.
